


little sisters and nail shops

by meirkuna



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, bins sister is adorable, i dont know how to write fluff, is this fluff?, mentioned ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: Hanbin’s little sister Byul is the apple of his eye. So, when she asks to get her nails done—because she’ll do anything to be better than her arch nemesis Ok-hee—Hanbin agrees and then proceeds to fall in love with the boy who does his sisters nails.





	little sisters and nail shops

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me while I was getting my nails done and I thought it would be cute so here this is (*≧∀≦*)
> 
>  
> 
> [ive been scared to edit this because I did it in under two hours when I initially wrote it and I thought it was like super cringy and bad but it was actually really cute and fluffy and I love Byul and Hanbin so much like ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
>  
> 
> (originally made on 03/08/2019)

“Why can’t you ask mom?” 

 

“I have you,” Thats her excuse everytime. Lately, since early June, Hanbyul has been dying to get her nails done. She’s always talking about it, complaining about how her hands look plain, even though they’re pretty without color. “Please~ Binnie?” She looks up at him with her guilt trip eyes. They sparkle in the dim light, pretty and round. 

 

“No way, you’re too young!” Hanbin exclaims, trying to persuade her away from it. 

 

“No I’m not! Ok-hee gets her nails done almost everyday and they look super pretty. I want my nails done too. You wouldn’t understand cause your hands are kinda ugly,” Hanbin sighs, crawling into bed next to his sister. He was supposed to be tucking her into bed, not making her stay up longer because of talk about nails. 

 

“I think your nails are better than Ok-hee’s. And you’re prettier than her too,” Hanbin taps her nose and she squints, giggling and cuddling up to his side. Hanbin completely gives in when she does that. How can he resist her cute charms? “Tell you what, maybe next week Saturday I’ll take you. It’ll be just us! We can get your nails done, go shopping and eat ice cream if you want. Sounds good?” 

 

Hanbyul nods her head enthusiastically. “C’mon get some sleep,” Hanbin kisses her forehead before exiting her room. 

 

Next week Saturday comes quicker then Hanbin thought it would. He finds himself waiting in a chair right next to Hanbyul, who’s practically jumping in her seat with excitement. “Since you took me you can pick the color,” she said, so Hanbin chose a pretty dark blue color. Byul said she wanted decorations too so for her accent nail she’s getting a silver butterfly gem. 

 

“Hi cutie,” Hanbin’s ears perk up, and he lifts his head to see a boy sitting down across from Byul.

 

“Hi,” she responds shyly, a cute blush dusting her cheeks pink.

 

“What can I do for you today?” He asks, reaching for her hands. He rests them on the black cushion on the table, and then grabs her right hand to start. “Such pretty hands,” he marvels, making his sister giggle. 

 

“Thank you! See, I told you bin. My hands _are_ pretty,” Hanbin rolls his eyes. 

 

“Is that your brother?” Hanbyul nods her head yes.

 

”I don’t claim him though, sometimes” Jinhwan(it says so on his name tag) laughs and Hanbin’s stomach floods with butterflies, oddly enough.

 

“I’m Hanbin.” He responds cooly. His lips are trembling slightly and he doesn’t know why—he’s pretending he doesn’t—. “And she’s getting number 57, gel polish.” He hopes the other can’t tell. (Because Hanbin may be an idiot sometimes but he’s smart enough to know that it’s probably because of him.)

 

”With a butterfly gem,” Hanbyul says enthusiastically. The guy, Jinhwan, grabs a nail file and begins to file her nails slightly. There’s little difference except theyre rounded now. He buffs them, causing dust from her nails to go everywhere. 

 

“Go wash your hands without soap hun, the sink is over there and there are towels in the drawer.” Jinhwan smiles at her so lovingly, and Hanbin wonders if he likes children. 

 

“She’s really cute,” Jinhwan says, looking over at Hanbin while he sweeps the dust away from the table.

 

“Yeah?” Hanbin says, setting his phone down and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Jinhwan giggles, and Hanbin feels like he’s gonna have a heart attack pretty soon if he keeps giggling and laughing and smiling. 

 

“I’m the youngest in the family so I never had anyone to dote on. Because of that I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher for awhile.” Jinhwan explains, eyes glimmering. Hanbyul comes back, plopping herself in the spinny chair. “Ready?”

 

”More now than ever!” Jinhwan sprays a flat cotton with rubbing alcohol and cleans her nails one by one. Afterwards, he grabs the nail polish and jewels he’s going to be using before setting them on the side. 

 

“Do you do this as a part time job then?” Hanbin asks, playing with the rubber on his phone case. 

 

“Yeah, and I work at a daycare too on Fridays and Saturdays. I’m still in school so I can’t do much,” Byuls hand goes into the curing machine, and Jinhwan applies the clear polish to her other hand. 

 

“During the summer?” Hanbin asks. The minute school let out that was it for thinking about it until back to school season. He couldn’t imagine taking summer classes. Jinhwan looks smart though, and Hanbin can see the many aspects to him. He can do nails, loves children, is still in school. He’s charming, and it’s doing something to Hanbin’s heart no doubt about it.

 

”I’m trying to finish quickly. I’m in the medical field,” he says, biting his lip to help him concentrate.

 

“Oh,” Jinhwan focuses on doing Hanbyuls nails, applying the blue polish carefully, and guiding her hands into the machine. They talk, mainly Byul who’s talking about everything, and Jinhwan responds after listening. Hanbin’s ears perk up when she talks about a boy liking her. 

 

“He’s okay looking jinanie,” shes already given him a nickname. “But I don’t like him too much. He’s annoying and he reminds me of Binnie.” Hanbin almost chokes on his water. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jinhwan asks, concern crossing his face. Hanbin nods, coughing some more and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. Byul giggles behind her hand.

 

“What do you mean he’s like me? I’m awesome, and not annoying at all!” Hanbyul rolls her eyes and Jinhwan laughs.

 

“He’s predictable, so are you,” She says, turning back to Jinhwan and watching him apply the polish to her nails.

 

“You sound so old right now stay young forever byul.” 

 

“For you Binnie,” she smiles sweetly, scrunching her nose and then laughing at how absurd it sounds.

 

“And would a predictable man want to get his nails done too? I don’t think so,” Hanbin gets up to look for a color, leaving Hanbyul to talk to Jinhwan about the guy who has a crush on her. Hanbin picks the brightest pink color he can, and when Byul is done he switches seats with her. She asks for his phone and he gives it to her without hesitation. 

 

“I’ll do the same thing I did for her for you, okay?” Jinhwan grabs the nail file. Hanbin wasn’t thinking at all, that he would be practically holding Jinhwan’s hands until he reaches over for his own. “Roll up your sleeves,” Hanbin starts on one of them, and Jinhwan discreetly helps with the other. His hands are soft, and they feel nice against Hanbin’s skin. He goes to town on his nails, buffering and filing them. After he washes his hands, Hanbin tels him the color number and Jinhwan gets to work applying the clear base coat to his hands.

 

“So what do you do?” Jinhwan asks. His brush strokes are perfect, and Hanbin’s never seen someone do nails with such precision and care. 

 

“I’m into music,” he replies, slightly shy and embarrassed. “I’m majoring in engineering in case the music thing doesn’t work out”

 

“You sing?” Jinhwan’s eye brows raise slightly. “I didn’t plague you for a singer. You’re  practically dripping with hip-hop from every pore,” Hanbin laughs along with Jinhwan, watching his eyes crinkle slightly in the corners. 

 

“I rap, mainly. But I sing too. I usually just write song lyrics and stuff,” jinhwan nods his head, lips pursed slightly as he concentrates. 

 

“My friend Junhoe is into poetry. He writes songs also but he’s in love with rock and that’s his singing style too so what he writes doesn’t really match his voice,”

 

“Hanbin I’m hungry,” Hanbin turns to Byul, who’s pouting and resting her head on her arms. 

 

“It’s okay Byul, just wait a sec?” She whines pouting some more, and with his dry hand he caresses her hair. 

 

“There’s a mini fridge in the corner, there’s juice and there’s some snacks on the counter if she wants?” Jinhwan looks towards Byul and then points to the mini fridge. “It’s over there,” Byul jumps up happily and skips her way to the fridge. 

 

In a couple more minutes his nails are done, and Jinhwan is rubbing cuticle oil on his fingers one by one. 

 

“Thank you, say thanks Byul!” 

 

“Thanks Jinanie!” 

 

“You’re welcome,”  Hanbin practically melts from his smile.(his cheeks hurt from smiling too much by the time his day with Byul is over)

 

Hanbin wishes that he didn’t pick gel polish because after 2 weeks it didn’t chip, and he couldn’t get Jinhwan out of his head. He’s cute, and smart from what he was told, and he wants to know more. Byul is satisfied with her nails, which is a good thing, but Hanbin has no reason to go back to that nail salon. Until one day her left pointer finger gets scratched. She had fallen playing outside, and scraped her knee, but her finger had gotten some damage too. She cried for so long, even when Hanbin conciled her later. He brushed her hair and got her ready for bed, and did everything he could to make her feel better. 

 

“I can take you back to get your nail fixed tomorrow,” he says coyly, kissing all 10 of byuls fingers. He pays extra attention to the one wrapped with hello kitty bandaids. 

 

“Really?” Hanbin nods his head yes, and gets Byul settled into bed before turning he light off and shutting the door. He hopes Jinhwan works every Saturday.

 

They get to the nail shop before their appointment, but it’s busy and it looks like they’ll have to wait a bit. To save space for some of the other waiting customers Byul sits in Hanbin’s lap, playing some game on his phone, and he looks around the salon. He can’t see Jinhwan at all, and he feels like he isn’t here today. Until Byul is jumping up at the next empty seat, dragging Hanbin along with her. “Can you fix this nail for me please?” She asks, waving around her pointer finger. 

 

“Yes I can!” That voice is very familiar, soft and smooth, and Hanbin feels like he’s dreaming. What are the chances, that he’s actually here? “How have you been Byul?”

 

“I’m good jinanie, you?”

 

“Better now that you’re here,” jinhwan smiles and Hanbin’s heart flutters. The repairing of Byuls nail doesn’t take long, and when he stands up to leave Jinhwan motions for Hanbin to sit. “Let me check your nails before you go,” Jinhwan grabs Hanbin’s hands, scanning them quickly before taking out cuticle oil. He takes his time as he does so, rubbing it in slowly. Hanbin feels delusional but it seems like Jinhwan is taking his time so he can stay longer. 

 

“Missed you, you’re  so fun to be around. Your last visit was...nice.”Hanbin’s heart beat quickens. “There, all done!” Jinhwan exclaims, patting his hands and putting the cuticle oil away. Hanbin grabs Byuls hand and they get ready to go out, but before he leaves the door he sits Byul down on a chair and gives her his phone

 

“Wait- Jinhwan I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me or something!” Hanbin blurts, covering his mouth with his hands. He had said that too loudly, and people were staring now. “I mean not a date but like hang out with me. Outside of your work?”

 

“Oh sorry, I can’t, really. Right now. It’s complicated, with Junhoe.” Hanbin remembers Jinhwan talking about Junhoe.

 

“I thought you guys were friends?” Hanbin asks, staring down at his shoes. He feels embarrassed now. 

 

“Not really. It’s complicated,”

 

“Ahh, it’s okay I get it.,” Hanbin says, faking a smile to assure Jinhwan that it was fine. Is a asking someone on a date considered sharing feelings? Hanbin only wanted to get to know Jinhwan better, yet he feels like he told him about him having a sort of thing for Jinhwan.

 

“Sorry?” Hanbin doesn’t respond, more like pretends to hear him. Instead he grabs Byul and lifts her into his arms, exiting the shop. The car ride is quiet, the music on the radio playing softly, Byul is singing along to the songs when she suddenly turns to Hanbin and asks him if he likes Jinhwan.

 

“No,” he says clearly, staring straight at the road. “Just wanted to hang out with him more. He said no. Nothing much to it Byul.” Hanbin turns to her, ruffling her hair. “Ice cream?” 

 

“Of course!”

 

Despite Jinhwan saying no, it doesn’t stop him from taking Byul to get her nails done every couple weeks. It gives him more time with her, and Hanbin soaks up every chance he gets to be around her. It does sadden him that she asks for Jinhwan every single time. To make it worse Jinhwan acts like nothing happened, and so does Hanbin. It hurts him a little though, because he had meant wanting to get to know Jinhwan more. He wonders if Junhoe really is that much better than him.

 

“So, Hanbin! I was wondering, at the daycare they need more people next week Friday because more kids are enrolled. I thought, who better than someone who loves his sister a lot? Would you be able to come?” 

 

“Hm?” Is Hanbin hearing things?

 

“Is that a yes?” Jinhwan pokes him playfully with the nail file before getting back to Byuls nails. 

 

“Can I come too?” Byul asks. 

 

“Sure! We’ll have a lot of fun!” Hanbin can’t deny Byul so he says yes, and that’s the only reason for going. The next few days go by quickly and slowly at the same time. He hangs or with his friends during his spare time—because they say he doesn’t spend any time with them—and sleeps. Sometimes he writes songs but the temptation to write about Jinhwan is too great so he leaves his pen and pad alone.

 

When Friday rolls around Byul insists that they wear matching outfits. Hanbin puts the one she picked on despite not liking it. “Now let’s go! Jinanie might be waiting for us!” She drags him to his car and hops in, and Hanbin sighs.

 

“The most impatient.” 

 

 

 

 

 

This isn’t what Hanbin was expecting. He expected to have fun with children, not consoling Jinhwan who he found hiding in a closet. Tears as streaming down his face, and his eyes are red and puffy. It shocks Hanbin, because he had never seen Jinhwan cry(like they even spent time together outside of the nail shop), and other than his friends and family he doesn’t know how to console people when they cry. “I, uh, Jinhwan?” Jinhwan’s head shoots up and he wipes his eyes, turning around to greet  Hanbin with a smile.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jinhwan continues to wipe he eyes, trying to make the tears stop. They pour out of his eyes at a faster rate though, and he’s soon falling to the floor sobbing. In Hanbins attempt to catch him, he holds Jinhwan’s shoulders. 

 

“Jinhwan? Are you okay? What happened?” The questions make Jinhwan cry harder, and he grabs onto Hanbin, sobbing into his chest. “Please calm down, shh it’s okay,” Hanbin rubs his back in soothing circles the way he does to Byul, and then runs a hand through his hair. “What happened?” 

 

Jinhwan sucks in a deep breath, whole body shaking. It makes Hanbin sad to see Jinhwan like this: heartbroken. “Junhoe told me he wanted us to stay friends for real this time, and it shouldn’t bother me as much because the first time we tried dating I didn’t really like him, and now I think I...I think I love him. He called me a few minutes ago and told me we were done.” 

 

“Oh. It’s okay! You don’t need him,” Hanbin says. “You have me and Byul, and your kids, and your friends. He probably seems like your whole world but you’ll find someone better and when you do the world will look brand new again. Hopefully they’ll give you everything and more and you’ll be happy. Junhoe just isn’t it.” Jinhwan nods his head, hiccuping and coughing. “It’s not time yet I don’t think. Just wait.” They sit on the floor quietly, waiting till Jinhwan’s crying is reduced to small sniffles and an occasionally wipe at his eyes.

 

Jinhwan gives Hanbin a side hug. “Thank you Hanbin. You’re a good friend.” His heart hurts a little, but he hugs Jinhwan back.

 

“C’mon, the kids might wonder where we went,” Hanbin stands up, wiping the dirt from his butt and pants. He stretches his hand out and Jinhwan grabs it, launching himself up. 

 

“Can I wash my face first?” 

 

“Nope, let’s goo~!”

 

 

Jinhwan comes around slowly, probably around mid August. He’s over his heartbreak, and has been going on dates for the past couple weeks (Hanbin knows because after the closet incident Jinhwan gave him his number and now they talk everyday.) It’s kind of annoying, because they had begun to spend more time with each other and even introduced each other to their friend groups. It made Hanbin realize how different they were. Jinans friends were loud and bubbly, and his friends were charismatic and less bubbly? They all fit together nicely though so it was fun.

 

“Do you actually like this guy?” Hanbin asks, flipping through a book on Jinhwan’s bed. 

 

“No, not really. At first it was fun to see where we were going but it got boring later on,” Jinhwan lays down next to him, snatching the book and flipping through the pages himself. Hanbin sits up, watching Jinhwan as he reads his book. His facial features have softened and his lips are twitching slightly because he’s mouthing the words as he reads them.His hair falls around his head on the pillow like a halo, and Hanbin can’t help but admiring him. Jinhwan is aesthetically pleasing to look at, but he’s even more pleasing to look at once you’ve gotten to know him. He’s a captivating person, and his personality is even more captivating than his looks.

 

“Do I look good today or something?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re staring at me,” jinhwan says. His eyes never leave the book. Hanbin goes back to lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“I wasn’t staring.”

 

“You were. It’s okay, I know I’m attractive.” Jinhwan puts the bookmark into the book and sets it on the bedside table laughing.

 

“I wasn’t, just looking at you. Is that a bad thing?” Hanbin says, averting his eyes. “You are pretty hot though,” he mumbles.

 

“I think you’re attractive too bin.” Hanbin closes his eyes. He’s hearing things, he’s definitely hearing things because Jinhwan has never called him anything but “cute like a baby”, and he’s positive he never will. “Binnie don’t sleep,” Jinhwan rolls his eyes, poking Hanbins cheeks.

 

“I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming. You called me...attractive,” Hanbin blushes. 

 

“Uh, yeah. I did.” Jinhwan says, stifling a laugh. “Friends can call each other attractive or hot or cute right?” Jinhwan puts the emphasis on friends and it’s sets alarms in Hanbins heart. 

 

“What if I don’t want us to be friends?” Hanbin asks. His eyes widen like saucers as he wonders where he got the courage to ask Jinhwan that. Usually he wasn’t so shy, and he didn’t usually keep all his feelings inside. But enter Jinhwan into his life and he was a blubbering mess.

 

”Again? Really?” Jinhwan sighs, his mood shifting suddenly.

 

”Yeah, again.” Hanbin responds, watching Jinhwan’s face harden. 

 

“You know I want us to only be friends Hanbin.  “ Jinhwan says. Yes, Hanbin knows because he’s always being reminded. Constantly. 

 

_“You are such a good friend Binnie.”_

 

_“You’re my best friend.”_

 

_“I can’t believe I’m friends with someone like you.”_

 

_”I would be lost without you, Kim Hanbin **my** **best** **friend** ”_

 

“Jinhwan you know how I feel though! You know how I feel but you ignore my feelings, not even reject them. That would be a whole lot better than me saying something and you responding by telling me I’m your _best_ _friend_. God, I hate those words”

 

“You don’t know how I feel either!” Jinhwan yells back and Hanbin can’t help but scoff. He couldn’t be serious. 

 

“Then say what you feel! It’s not that hard.” Hanbin says. “Look, I don’t care anymore. I don’t wanna fight,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water, and when he comes back Jinhwan isn’t there. It’s not like he expected him to stay. 

 

It would’ve been nice though.

  

「○」

 

“What happened to Jinhwan?” Byul asks one day. They were playing in the sprinklers, despite his mom saying that they shouldn’t. What were they supposed to do though? Burn to death inside where the AC is broken?

 

“Nothing,” Hanbin says, picking up the hose and spraying it at Byul. She squeals, jumping away from the icy cold water. 

 

“I haven’t seen him in awhile.” She says. Jinhwan hasn’t come over in quite awhile, and Hanbin wishes he hadn’t been counting the days. 21.

 

21 days without Jinhwan.

 

“Did you guys fight?” She asks, jumping through the sprinkler.

 

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Byul grabs the hose from Hanbin and turns it on him, thumb placed in the center of the spout so the water goes everywhere.

 

“Well?” She says, chasing him with the hose.

 

”Well what?” 

 

“Maybe you should apologize. Jinan will probably say sorry too.”

 

It’s how Hanbin finds himself sneaking into Jinhwan’s apartment with the help of Chanwoo. The younger listened to him, and he inevitably let him in. He’s sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom when he hears the door click and the soft thud of feet. He looks up, eyes eyes meeting Jinhwan’s shocked orbs. “What are you doing here?” He questions, using the towel around his neck to dry his hair some more. 

 

“Byul told me I should come over to apologize.” He says, fidgeting.

 

”So without your sister you wouldn’t have come to say sorry?” Jinhwan scoffs, being oddly difficult. Hanbin shakes his head. 

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Hanbin says and Jinhwan sighs, sitting at his desk chair. It puts space between them, a lot of space and it hurts Hanbin just a little. 

 

“You aren’t the only one who’s at fault. I was pretty bad too.” Jinhwan says when the silence between them was just too deafening.

 

”Well I started it. I just, I got angry. You acted like you didn’t care about my feelings at all. You just tossed them aside and ignored them. That hurts Jinhwan. I hope you know that.” 

 

“I know now. I should’ve said something instead of ignoring them. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just uncomfortable.” He responds with a sigh.

 

”Well it hurt me. And what made you uncomfortable, did I do something?” He asks. Jinhwan suddenly comes to sit next to him grabbing his hand and intertwining it with his own. Hanbin’s heart begins to speed up in his chest.

 

”For awhile I just ignored your advances. I wasn’t into you, but then the thought that I could be dawned upon me one day. I didn’t want that to ruin our friendship so I told you you were my best friend all the time to remind me we were just friends. I guess I was kind of selfish for that.” Jinhwan chuckles sadly, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah you were kind of selfish, but what do you mean?”

 

Jinhwan answers his question by grabbing Hanbin’s face in his soft hands and pressing a gentle open mouthed kiss to his lips. They linger longer than he intends to, and when he tries to pull away, Hanbin’s hands are on his own, chasing his lips with his. They connect sweetly, lips interlocked and moving like one. Hanbin feels like he on cloud 9, fireworks exploding in his chest. Jinhwan tastes like strawberries because of his chapstick, and Hanbin can’t help but swipe his tongue over his bottom lip. 

 

Jinhwan pecks Hanbin sweetly, and pulls away with a big, huge smile on his lips. Hanbin looks like he’s in a daze, so Jinhwan taps his cheeks and then boops his nose—which brings him out of his kiss dazed reverie.

 

”Wow,” he breathes, a light blush turning the tips of his ears red.

 

”Did that answer your question?” Hanbin nods enthusiastically. 

 

“Can I kiss you again?” He asks and Jinhwan laughs, arms wrapping around Hanbin’s neck to pull him in close for a long, deep kiss. 

 

(Hanbin and Jinhwan spend the next hour or so lazily making out on his bed and and watching soapy tv dramas)

 

 

Much to Hanbin’s hopes, Jinhwan doesn’t change how he acts around him. It was like nothing had ever happened and it hurt him in a way. Was Jinhwan trying to forget what happened? Was Hanbin too bad a kisser? Or is it just easier for Jinhwan to just pretend nothing ever happened between the two of them? He finds himself pushing those thoughts behind him—although he is very confused—and tries to go on with his life, just like what Jinhwan is doing. It goes well, great even, as he spends more and more time with Byul each day, until Jinhwan calls him one day and tells him to meet him at the “tree house”.

 

The “tree house” is, well, a tree house that Jinhwan and his friends use whenever they wanted to be alone or something. Most of the time Jinhwan goes there because Chanwoo was being annoying or had one of his “friends” home and he couldn’t stand being in the same house as him. Hanbin arrives a few minutes after the call to see Jinhwan already up inside. He climbs the latter and sits down next to Jinhwan on the air mattress on the floor.

 

”Whats up?” Hanbin asks, ruffling the olders hair. It was soft, and fluffy, and Hanbin likes playing in it.

 

“I’ve just been thinking,” Jinhwan hums, prodding Hanbin on more. 

 

“Thinking about what?” Hanbin asks, pulling a pillow from next to him and playing with its tassels. 

 

“Us.” Jinhwan breathes, sitting up and looking Hanbin dead in the eyes. His heart begins to beat faster, butterflies rapidly tapping against his stomach. 

 

“Us? What about us? You already know how I felt.” Hanbin says rushedly.

 

” **Felt**? Are you saying you feel different about me now?” Jinhwan says, a rather sad look in his eyes. Hanbin wonders what for. 

 

“No, no! Of course not! I just—you _know_ how I feel Jinhwan.”

 

The older boy hums again.

 

“I like you a lot.” Hanbin says, sighing while fidgeting with the throw pillow in his hands. “And I really want you to be my boyfriend—badly—but you don’t feel the same way I do ya know? I just have to keep wishing I guess.” He laughs, trying to hide how hurt he really is.

 

“You’re wrong.” Jinhwan says, hand reaching for Hanbins.

 

”I’m not wrong. I saw the way you acted after we kissed a couple weeks ago: like it didn’t happen. I dreamed of kissing you like that and I though you liked me a little bit too, but I was wrong about that. I’m not wrong about this” Hanbin laughs dejectedly. 

 

“You are wrong. I like you too. I thought about that kiss a lot. I-I’m just scared.”

 

“Okay,” 

 

Jinhwan moves closer, putting his other hand  on Hanbin’s shoulders and pressing his lips to the others.Jinhwan is putting his all into this kiss, their lips moving together slowly. It quickens just a little and Hanbins hands move to Jinhwan’s waist and neck. He sighs into the kiss liking the way their lips fit together so smoothly, as if they were made to do just this. Jinhwan pulls apart first , pressing a few quick kisses to Hanbins plump lips. 

 

“I’m not saying no.” Hanbin scoffs.

 

“You aren’t saying yes,” Jinhwan wraps his arms around Hanbins neck, and kisses him one more time, slightly harsher than last time. 

 

“I’m saying; Let’s fall in love. Let’s have it be real. We have something special don’t you think?” Hanbin thinks for a bit, causing Jinhwan to slap his arm playfully. He giggles and it’s music to Hanbin’s ears. Literally.

 

“Okay,” Hanbin says after awhile, a small pout on his lips.

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Yes! I said okay,”

 

“Just checking.” 

 

Hanbin laughs, cupping Jinhwan’s face in his hands and kisses him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> sjsksk i died from all the fluff T _ T


End file.
